


About Time

by bideanie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tumblr, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Mark of Cain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:02:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bideanie/pseuds/bideanie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on <a href="http://interncastiel.tumblr.com/post/110481220027/impalascented-moosezekiel">this</a> from tumblr</p><p>#OK HOLY SHIT THOUGH  #WHAT IF  #ONE DAY  #deans trying to get him laid again okay right  #therye in a bar somewhere  #dean claps him on the shoulder  #’go get ‘em tiger!’  #cas falters for a minute  #before looking right at dean  #AND KISSING HIM SO GODDAMN FIERCELY  #and deans flustered and shocked  #but cas is just like  #’did i sufficiently ‘get him’ tiger?’  #pls  #oh god</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Time

Dean had been itching to get out of the bunker for days, but Sam was adamant that he had to relax and give himself time to heal. After all, they’d only gotten rid of the Mark of Cain last week. That didn’t stop Dean from wanting to get out, though, even if it was to some diner. It had been weeks since he’d had a little fun.

Dean got his opportunity when Sam decided to go to the ‘library’ and ‘do some research’. Dean couldn’t decide if it was an euphemism for meeting up with a chick or if his little brother was just that much of a dork.

Of course, Sam wasn’t an idiot, and even though he drove one of the cars from the bunker’s garage, he took Dean’s keys with him, and locked the Impala away. After an hour of muttering and grumbling, Dean came to terms with the fact he’d have to stay in once again and listen to music by himself.

That was, until Cas showed up.

“Cas, buddy, you have no idea how happy I am to see you right now.” Dean had grinned, placing a hand on the angel’s shoulder. Cas had blinked before looking away; with a slightly bashful look on his face. Or, Dean thought it was a bashful look. It was either that or he was seeing things.

“What are you up to, Dean?” Cas had asked in reply, his eyebrows drawing together. He saw right through Dean, of course, and knew he was planning something from the get go.

“You remember that time we hung out without Sammy, and we went to that bar?”

“It was a brothel, and if I recall correctly we got thrown out.” Cas deadpanned. “Why is that relevant?”

“Because, even though you’ve lost your v card with that reaper, we’re going to get you laid.” Dean announced, a big grin on his face. “

Cas’ eyes widened slightly, darting to the side, unable to look at Dean. “Don’t remind me of April, Dean. I don’t like to think about it.”

“Dude. I promise you won’t die this time.” Dean promised, nudging Cas with his elbow. “Or we could just hang out. It’ll be fun!”

Cas frowned, looking unsure. “Didn’t Sam say you have to rest until you’re better?”

“Sam’s being a little girl, and besides,” Dean raised his eyebrows, leaning in closer to Cas, “What Sammy doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

Cas seemed to consider it for a moment.

“C’mon, Cas. Don’t tell me you don’t want to get hot and heavy with someone. I promise you won’t die or get used as a babysitter, okay?”

“Okay.” Cas replied, and Dean grinned again, his face brightening. “But if you feel strange then you need to tell me.”

“Sure, Cas.” Dean agreed, feeling excited for the first time in ages. He was actually going to get out of the bunker for a change; and with Cas, no less. It was always better to go out when you had a friend tagging along- especially since every time Dean went to a bar alone it went south pretty fast. Like the time he got de-aged. “Now strap on your wings and take us to the nearest bar, kay?”

That’s how Dean and Cas ended up in a bar in Lebanon. Note, a bar; not a strip club or brothel. They’d both learned their lesson after what happened with Cas and Chastity last time. Not that Dean would have minded that happening again, because it was one of the funniest things he’d experienced in ages, but tonight’s goal was to get Cas laid and scaring strippers wasn’t going to get that to happen.  

Dean and Cas both sat at the slightly-sticky wooden bar, reminding Dean of the time they’d been at a bar and those two guys had gotten zapped by Cupid’s spell.

“So, Cas.” Dean began, toying with a bottle of beer in his hands, “Have you gotta type I should look out for, being the dutiful wingman that I am?”

Cas looked confused for a moment, like he was unsure of what Dean was talking about, but quickly regained his composure. “I’m not sure.” He replied, peeling the label off of his bottle.

“How ‘bout you look around here and see if you like the look of anyone?” Dean suggested, and Cas quickly looked around at the patrons of the bar.

Cas’ gaze fell back on Dean. “There may be someone.”

“Is it the blonde with that awesome rack behind you?” Dean asked, nodding his head towards the girl. Cas’ didn’t turn around.

“No.” Cas said. “Someone else.”

Dean scanned the people in the bar once again, before shrugging. “Doesn’t look like there’s anyone weird here.” Dean stated. The last thing he wanted was to send Cas to get laid and ending up with some sort of creep. “How ‘bout you go let ‘er know you want her?” Dean grinned.

Cas faltered for a moment. “Now?”

“Yeah, Casanova, _now_. Before I grow old.” Dean replied, tagging a gulp from his beer, suddenly noticing a weird feeling in his chest.

“Okay.” Cas said simply, and Dean felt the weird sensation in his chest spike.

Cas hesitated for a moment, steeling himself for what he was about to do. Dean watched him, wondering which of the chicks was about to get 6 feet of awkward angel thrust upon them.

Cas didn’t get up, though; his gaze fixed on Dean’s.

“What are you waiting for? Go get ‘em!” Dean exclaimed, and before he could even register what was happening, there were hands knotted in his plaid shirt and Cas was yanking him in for a bruising kiss.

 _Cas was kissing him,_ he realized dumbly, a blush raising on his cheeks. Dean didn’t think he’d ever been as flustered as that before, but he didn’t pull away. Pulling away wasn’t even an _option._ Dean heard someone making a moaning noise; and he hoped to god that it wasn’t him that had done it; but the odds weren’t looking good.

Dean felt as though wasn’t even in his body; he was soaring way above them, somewhere, watching his best friend kiss him. Watching as he kissed him back; his hands knotted in Cas’ disheveled locks.

Cas was kissing him, and Dean was kissing him back, and he was enjoying it. And damn, Dean had never been kissed like that before;  firm and hot and caring all at once. With the girls he’d dated been with he’d always been the one leading, but now it took all of his flagging brain power just to keep up with Cas’ nimble movements.

Cas broke away, panting softly, his face mere inches from Dean’s. “Did I sufficiently ‘get him’, tiger?”

“Yeah, Cas.” Dean breathed. “’was pretty sufficient.”

Cas smiled, looking proud of himself, as he brushed a thumb tentatively across Dean’s cheekbone.

 _Smug bastard_ , Dean thought.

When Cas leant in for another kiss, slow and sweet and perfect, Dean went with it. He went with the hand in his hair, and the soft press of a tongue against his own, and the voice in his head that was screaming _‘finally’_.

All Dean could think of was how they’d been idiots to wait so long.

By the end of the night, they’d reached the goal of getting Cas laid; several times, in several positions, and in five different rooms of the bunker.

When Sam came home the next morning to the sight of Dean and Cas on the couch, tangled together so closely that it was impossible to tell which limb was attached to who, he shook his head and whispered “ _It’s about time.”_

He’d save the lecture about the questionable stain on the couch for another day.


End file.
